


A New Discovery

by saffron_soul



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Eating out, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Married Couple, THIS ONE IS FOR ANNA, adult!Ed, ed comes without even being touched what a champ, rough stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffron_soul/pseuds/saffron_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A harmless accident leads to the discovery that Edward Elric likes getting his hair pulled. Roy is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So I shamelessly wrote this for Anna aka @lolisoup on tumblr. Here is your disgusting filth.

It’s an average morning at the Mustang-Elric household. Roy is preparing his morning coffee, and Ed is demolishing a stack of pancakes at the counter. When Roy puts his mug down to fetch some sugar from the cabinet, he realizes that he must have spilled something on the ground because he has slipped on something and is going down. His immediate reaction is to grab on to the nearest stable object, but instead he reaches out and tug’s Edward’s ponytail.

As they both crash to the ground, Ed lets out a noise of surprise and… something else.

“Nn-uuUUUH!”

They fall in a heap of tangled limbs, Ed on top of Roy. Roy immediately surges up. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I panicked and grabbed the closest thing! Fuck, Ed, are you hurt? I’m sorry-“

When Roy looks up to meet Ed’s face, he’s met with burning red. Although, to his surprise, Ed doesn’t look angry. In fact, he looks like a cowering puppy, lips tight and eyes wide. “What’s wrong? Why do you look-“ And then it hits him. _That noise._ He can see Ed’s restraint of breath. Ed’s practically in his lap, and Roy still has a firm grip on his hair. Experimentally, he tugs down again, much gentler this time.

His head tilts back, following the motion, and he has to bring his hand up to cover the moan that fights its way out of his throat like a caged animal. Ed takes a moment to settle himself before looking back towards his husband, face still burning.

_Oh._

This is new information, new data to work with. Neither of them had known until this point that Ed liked getting his hair pulled. Roy had never even thought about it, considering Ed never lets him even braid his hair because he finds it uncomfortable. Where do they go from here? Do they carry on their morning routine, or must this be addressed? What are the proper proceedings for this kind of thing?

“Roy, you are a man of science, correct?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Well then,” he says, getting up and extending a hand, “I have some science to go over and I could use your help.”

As Ed pulls him up, Roy looks cautious.

“The kind where I’m bent over our bed, naked, with my hair in your fist and your dick up my ass. That kind of science.”

“Ah yes, science,” Roy chokes out as Ed drags him to their bedroom.

* * *

 

As soon as they cross the threshold of their bedroom, Roy snaps into his bedroom personality and pins Ed up against the wall. Both move at once to connect themselves, at the lips and at the hips and everywhere in between. Roy can fucking taste the sticky sweet of pancake syrup on Ed’s tongue. Ed is grinding between Roy and the wall, trying to get everything started all at once. Taking a hint from their previous discovery, he releases one of Ed’s hand’s only to take a hold of his hair, tugging down; Ed moans loudly, grinding hard against his partner when he feels lips and teeth attacking his exposed throat. As a habit, Roy likes to slow things down with words, describing every which way he’s going to make love to his wonderful partner. But today, there are no words. There are lips, teeth, hands, tugging, friction, and bliss. The way Ed moves against him as he fumbles with his pants is communication enough.

Soon, they’re both undressed where it counts and Roy advances their experiment by shoving Ed onto his knees, tangling his fingers in his hair. It sends sparks up Ed’s spine, and he dives forward to get Roy’s dick in his mouth. He takes the base of it in his hand, licking the underside before taking the head in. When Roy groans, he tugs on Ed’s hair. In return, Ed takes Roy in deeper and moans himself. The vibrations it sends along his shaft travel straight to his chest, causing a chain reaction of moaning, tugging, and sucking. In reality, Roy’s tugging of Ed’s hair isn’t always intentional; since Ed’s head is so close to the wall, he keeps his hands there mostly so he doesn’t bash it as he’s bobbing his head and responding to Roy’s subtle thrusts.

While Ed is blowing him in earnest, Roy feels guilty. It should be him worshipping Ed’s body, not the other way around. Roy is filled with a need to love him, to think of only him, to wreck him like Ed wants him to. He is too impatient and can’t wait any longer, so he drags him up again so that he can claim him. Everything is Ed’s mouth, Ed’s hair, Ed’s body. Ed is everything.

He backs him up so that they’re at the edge of the bed. In their usual routine, Roy would drag this out until neither could hardly breath, but not today. He flips Ed over immediately so he’s bent over the bed.

Ed is overwhelmed by Roy’s manhandling. He’s being jostled around and shoved and he loves it. Roy’s hands are shoving his boxers down and parting his legs. And just as he feels the wet heat of Roy’s mouth at his ass, his hair receives a hard tug. And Ed is lost.

He’s lost in Roy’s tongue, lost in the hungry noises behind him and the steady pressure being kept at the roots of his head. He is lost in every way that Roy takes him. “F-FUCK! Roy, Roy, Roy…” he cries, unable to move except as Roy forces him to. He swears he could come without even being touched, and he would if Roy commanded him to. He’s loud and pliant and begging for more and wanting everything that is Roy because no one treats him better.

With every thrust of his tongue, Roy hears Ed becoming more unraveled. Every small tug of hair makes his knees buckle and his asshole pucker. Everything about Ed is delicious and all Roy wants to do is devour him until he’s nothing because no one else can do this to him, can make him drop all of his guards and be so fucking gone in a person. When he adds a finger, Ed’s scream echoes through their house, and Roy thinks he wants to die where he kneels.

“Roy! Fuck, fuck, Roy just fuck me please, PLEASE fuck me- AH!”

Ed screams again as Roy tugs his hair. Though he wants to have more control and let Ed completely lose himself under his tongue, he knows that he can’t hold out. As he stands up and slides on a lubed condom, he can see Ed shaking in want. Roy grabs a hold of his hair again, not pulling because he knows he’s already been too rough in that regard, but just keeping a slight tension. When he enters Ed, he goes all the way to the hilt and is met with Ed pushing back and he almost sobs out because God Edward has ruined him for life. Not wanting to cause Ed more pain than he needs right now, he stays still as Ed slowly starts to fuck himself.

Each movement he makes elicits a small noise of pleasure that builds until he no longer can control himself. In a hushed, already wrecked out voice, Ed whimpers, “Please, Roy.”

As Roy takes Ed’s hips in both hands, Ed braces himself on the bed. He fucks hard, deep, and loud, grunting and groaning on top his husband who just can’t keep anything in anymore. “Ed, oh my god, Ed, Ed! Fuck, uuuuugh,” he groans.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my god I’m gonna, Roy!”

“Ed!-“

“Pull!”

He has just enough brain power left to grab a hold of Ed’s hair tug back, sending him and Ed completely over the edge. Ed collapses on the mattress, spasming and legs curling, arching and bowing as waves of orgasm hit him like a truck. His arms lock inwards as he rides through it, fists clenching and throat wailing as Roy drives into him twice more as he himself endures immense, uncontrollable pleasure. Before Ed falls off the bed in his fucked out, still-orgasming bliss, Roy pulls out of him and drags him on top of him on the safety of the mattress. Roy holds him close as Ed experiences the last waves of it, panting hard and trying to find air again.

Ed finally opens his eyes, still shaking and barely conscious. “Oh my god,” he whines.

“Holy shit,” Roy replies.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before, fuck. My body feels completely empty. M’gonna hurt bad tomorrow,” he laughs, breathless. With hooded eyes, he tries to search for Roy’s gaze; he finds it, with slight difficulty in his haze. “I love you.”

And Roy’s chest lights on fire. How can a man be so lucky, he wonders. He knows Ed’s about to pass out, and he feels himself not too far behind. Before they fall asleep, he kisses him gently. “I love you, too.”


End file.
